The Last Van Helsing
by Sidders91
Summary: “Second to last, actually,” a calm voice spoke from the doorway, and Galvin turned around just as a young woman walked into the Stacks. “Or have you forgotten about me already, Rupert?”. Demons, with sprinkles of Hellsing and Young Dracula.
1. Selene

_A/N - So this is something that's been in and out of my head for a while now. As you'll be able to see for yourselves, it's mostly Demons, with a few bits stolen from the anime/manga _Hellsing_ and the CBBC show _Young Dracula_, both of which I reccomend to everyone. Selene is mine (co-owned by Werepuppy Black), everything else comes from Demons, Hellsing and Young Dracula. Oh, and for a change this isn't going to be a one-shot... so I'm not just ending it on a bit of a cliffhanger to be evil, there will be more. Hope you like._ _And sorry for the shortness._

"He's the last Van Helsing!" Galvin yelled, slamming his fists on the table in front of him, making the others jump. "He'll have to fight vampires some time!"

"Second to last, actually," a calm voice spoke from the doorway, and Galvin turned around just as a young woman walked into the Stacks. "Or have you forgotten about me already, Rupert?"

"Selene," Galvin forced a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Charming as ever," Selene smiled. "Mina invited me, said you might need a hand with the new recruit." Her eyes rested on Luke, who shifted in his seat.

"We're doing just fine. How did you even get in here?" The older man asked, and Selene slid a hand into her pocket and pulled out a gold chain, at the end of which was what he instantly recognised as the key to the Stacks.

"You sent her the _key_?" Galvin growled, snatching it from Selene's hand and facing Mina.

"It's as much hers as it is ours," she said, frowning. "Her father put a lot into this place."

"That may be so, but-"

"Uh, sorry," Luke cut in, rising from his seat. "But… who the hell are you?" He asked, turning to Selene.

"Oh, of course." Selene stepped forwards. "Selene Hellsing, vampire slayer, and your cousin, I believe."


	2. Hellsing

_A/N - Here's part two already! Here you'll learn more about Selene, and spot a little Buffy reference... it had to be done, I'm sorry!_

"My what?"

"Cousin," Selene repeated, frowning at the look she was receiving. "You did know…" she paused, sighing, and turned back to Galvin. "You didn't tell him?"

"It never came up." Galvin shrugged. "I didn't think you'd suddenly show up like this – last I heard, you were in California."

"I was," Selene said. "Turns out they have their own slayer, and she likes to pretend that she doesn't need any help."

"That seems to be a trait among all slayers," he rolled his eyes. "What was she like?"

"Blonde. And she used to be a cheerleader, of all things."

"At least she's flexible," Ruby snorted.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Ruby. I'm a friend of Luke's."

"A friend? Is that wise?"

"My thoughts exactly," Mina said, sighing when Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"So you're working with children now?" Selene asked Galvin, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't have a choice with Luke," he said, looking over at the two teenagers. "And where he goes, Ruby follows."

"How exactly did you not have a choice? You could have waited."

"He had to be told before he was attacked."

"You know as well as I do that I could have stopped that from happening," Selene said. "I could have had him watched constantly."

"Well forgive me for not wanting to put the future of the Van Helsing line in the hands of your soldiers."

"You've never had a problem with them before," Selene frowned, "so why would you… oh you old fashioned… you just wanted a boy!"

"That's not true."

"Oh it is! You almost had a heart attack when my father died and left me in charge of the company!" She shook her head, laughing. "You're just as bad as Dracula – he's always favoured his son."

"Wait, go back – what company?" Luke asked, looking confused.

"The Hellsing Organisation," Selene sighed, amazed that Galvin had failed to tell him about it already. "Our great grandfather turned the family house into headquarters for it. At the time there were a select few people, now it's full of soldiers trained specifically to kill half-lives."

"Right…"

"And going back again," Ruby cut in. "I thought Dracula was dead?"

"Oh god no," Mina shook her head. "The old bat will outlive us all just to spite me."

"Just… don't call him old to his face. He really doesn't like to be reminded of his age," Selene said, and Luke stared, eyes wide.

"_You've_ met Dracula? _The_ Dracula?" Selene nodded.

"His son works for me. Well, he likes to say 'with' me… I think he secretly resents working beneath a Van Helsing."

"Are you sure he's really a Dracula?" Mina smirked, and Selene laughed.

"You have a filthy mind."

"I was turned by a Dracula, what do you expect?"


	3. Sir Luke

"Why're you just 'Hellsing'?" Luke asked. He was back in his chair, slightly less confused now that everything had been explained to him. Not that he was any happier about the fact that he could have stayed out of the 'family business'.

"Sorry?" Selene frowned.

"You said your name's Selene Hellsing… why not Selene Van Helsing?"

"Oh, the 'Van' was taken out during the war, apparently it sounded too German," she told him. "Your father was the first to add it back in… he was odd like that."

"You knew my father?" She nodded.

"I didn't see him often… I didn't meet him properly until you were born, and I wasn't old enough to remember that."

"But if they worked together…"

"They didn't," Selene said, a little too quickly, and winced.

"Why not?" Luke frowned again, confused.

"Oh… you know brothers," she smiled. "They never get on."

"Yeah, I guess…" he shrugged, though was sure that she wasn't telling him everything. "So you said Hellsing's this big company… what, you're government funded?"

"No," Selene laughed. "We've made our own money through the years. On top of that we're constantly getting money in from different film companies, producers…"

"Huh?"

"Use of the name. Most people think that Bram Stoker made us up, but obviously, that isn't true. Any money that would go to him for use of the name 'Van Helsing' goes to us."

"What about Dracula?" He asked, then glanced over to Mina. "Or Harker?"

"It all comes through to us, even Mina's. It was her idea to begin with, as she was the one that encouraged Hellsing to be started, so all the money is put into that."

"Does anyone know you exist? The Mayor, Prime Minister…"

"The Queen."

"Pardon?"

"The Queen knows about us, has for years. Other than her, no one else knows. We're Britain's best kept secret."

"The Queen? Wow…" Luke laughed. "So what, are you Lady Selene Hellsing or something?"

"Dame, actually," Luke blinked and Ruby's jaw dropped. "It's a family title."

"So… does that mean Luke's a Sir?" Ruby asked, eyes wide.

"In theory, yes…" Selene paused. "I'm not sure. I think something went wrong somewhere."

"So I'm not a Sir?" Luke asked.

"For some reason, no."

"Oh…"


	4. Lies

_A/N - I didn't actually think that I'd be able to finish/post this all in one day... oh well, it's all here now! Hope you like it, and, as always, reviews are love._

"When are you going to tell him about Jay?" Selene asked, approaching Galvin just as he pulled a bottle out from behind one of the books.

"Don't you start," he growled. "I get enough of this from Mina."

"Good, someone has to make you realise that he _needs to know_."

"There's too much going on right now – he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"And lying to him is so much better?" She shook her head. "He just asked why he has nothing to do with Hellsing, why he didn't inherit the family title – how could I say that it was because of his father?"

"What did you tell him?" Galvin asked, raising the bottle to his lips.

"That I wasn't sure what happened – another lie."

"Well in all fairness you were too young at the time to understand. How do you even know?" He paused. "Your Dad?"

"He wanted me to know the full extent of my Uncle's betrayal to our family name."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"No," Selene frowned, turning to rejoin the others. "I really don't."

"You gonna come smiting with us then?" Luke asked, hiding a gun inside his jacket.

"Come _what_?"

"Smiting," Luke shrugged. "It's what Galvin calls it."

"Right… sure, why not?"

Xxx

"Well… that wasn't completely terrible," Selene said, walking back into the Stacks with Mina, as Galvin was busy trying to rid his coat of "demon goo" as Ruby put it.

"I thought it went well," Luke said, and Selene was sure she saw him pouting.

"You almost had your head ripped off."

"I… meant for that to happen." Selene rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."

Xxx

Later, while Luke and Ruby were busy lazing around on one of the sofas, Selene shrugged into her coat and pulled Mina and Galvin to one side.

"Look… I might not be completely happy with the way you do things around here," she told Galvin. "But, at least for the time being, I won't interfere."

"You've brightened my day," he said, narrowing his eyes when Mina nudged him with her elbow.

"_But_," Selene continued, ignoring him, "if you need me, for any reason whatsoever, don't hesitate to get in touch." They both nodded and she turned on her heel, heading straight out of the Stacks. Galvin sighed, shaking his head.

"Goodbye Selene."

_Fin._


End file.
